Insomnia
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: "Rukia," Gin purred, "What are you doing up this late?"  Rukia smirked, "I can't sleep."   One-shot, LEMONS, PWP and proud of it! Classic Lemony Story.


**Lemony:** Ok, ugh…I'm writing this at…exactly 3:49 a.m. Why? Because I can't sleep. So, like always, I decided to do something constructive.

* * *

><p>Insomnia.<p>

A simple word that means: sleeplessness, lack of sleep, or one who cannot fall asleep due to some unknown reason. Many things cause Insomnia, be it stress, racing thoughts, or the person just isn't tired.

None of these were the case with Rukia Kuchiki.

The raven-haired girl lay awake in her room in Kuchiki Manor staring up at the ceiling. It was nearly four in the morning and every time she closed her eyes they'd shoot back open. Rukia lay with her hands behind her head, tangled up in her bedsheets. She sighed heavily but that soon turned into a yawn.

For the past few weeks she had been up for no reason, it honestly wasn't healthy.

Rukia through her legs over the side of the bed and proceeded to walk barefoot over to the window. She stared out at the dark sky, there wasn't a star to be seen. It was too late for stars yet to early for the sun. she kneeled down when noticed someone walking past. She could only catch a flash of silver-hair and she immediately knew who it was. She ducked back into her room and tried to hide.

Gin Ichimaru, true to his nature, was up wandering the Soul Society just looking to cause trouble. It was when he passed by an open window that he stopped and stared up at it.

"_Now that's interesting…"_ He thought looking up and seeing a wide-eyed Rukia staring back at him. He watched very amused as she retreated back into her room, he smirked when he saw her head peek out the window once more.

Finally Gin pretended to walk away, he looked out the corner of his eye and saw a small onion-shaped head steal a look. Gin turned so fast Rukia actually hit her face on the wall from trying to look away.

WHACK!

The younger Kuchiki held her nose, she thought it was bleeding. Rukia looked down at her hands and saw no blood, she wondered if Gin heard her.

He heard and he saw her, Gin chuckled once a little whimper reached his ears. He sighed once he flashed stepped up to the window. He leaned on the seal as Rukia bobbed her head up and down like a rooster trying to stop the smarting in her nose. She nearly had a fucking heart-attack when she turned and saw Gin smirking at her from the window.

"I don't know whether to say good evening or good morning, Rukia my dear." Gin purred, Rukia was scared to respond as Gin climbed through the window and made his way towards her.

"I dink sits mornding," Rukia said through her hands, Gin laughed lowly as he pulled her hands form her face. Her nose was fine, at least she didn't have a Michael Jackson nose.

"What are you doing up at this time of night?" Gin continued, as he examined her. Rukia shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep." She responded,

"And why do you think that is? Is it your choice of attire, perhaps?" Gin said motioning towards the small baby-pink nightie Rukia was wearing. It didn't leave much to the imagination, the damned thing was downright see through. Like a third eye, Gin could see all…in a matter of speaking.

"I don't know…"

Gin gently grasped Rukia her hand, he sat down on her bed and pulled her into his lap. Rukia gasped at the intimate motion, she wriggled in his lap feeling his length pressed in his robes.

"Were you up waiting for me?" He purred, truthfully yes that was it exactly. Rukia was always awake around this time. Going on about a month she would stare out her window at night and watch a silver, slender, silhouette slink through the Soul Society (**Lemony:** try saying that five times fast)

Gin had known for a while Rukia was secretly watching him and he loved to look at her and watch her scurry back into her room,

"Yes…" Rukia said truthfully, "But if my Nii-sama-"

Gin placed a finger to Rukia's lips, "I'm not afraid of your brother, do you have a pen?"

A pen?

What did he need a pen for?

Rukia reached into her nightstand and gave Gin a black Sharpie, the silver-haired man smirked from ear to ear. He stood and gingerly placed Rukia on her feet,

"Watch this…" He purred as he tip-toed from her room and down the hallway, Rukia watched with her eyes wide.

What the fuck was he doing?

Gin crept down the dark hallway and stopped when he heard heavy male snoring. He smirked evilly. The silver-haired man silently approached the elder Kuchiki and uncapped the pen.

"Rukia…" Byakuya moaned in his sleep reaching for his empty sheets, "Come to Byakuya…"

Gin snickered lowly, apparently Byakuya was having wet dream about his own kid sister. Gin bit his lower lip in amusement as he began to scribble things on Byakuya's face. He wrote "Dick-head" across his forehead, "Gin wuz Here!" Across his cheek and gave him a mustache, black eye, and a uni-brow.

Rukia watched from the door way with a hand clasped over her mouth. She thought she going to explode from laughter.

"Shhh…" Gin said putting a finger to his lips and chuckled lowly. He crept from Byakuya's room and back into Rukia. The younger Kuchiki buried her face in her pillow and laughed out loud.

Gin was just so…

Was there even a word?

"Now what does that tell you about what I think about your brother?" Gin purred, Rukia couldn't answer that question.

"It was fun Rukia," Gin said stepping onto the window seal, Rukia stopped laughing and looked up at him with sad eyes.

"You're leaving?" She asked sadly, Gin shrugged.

"Is there something you want?" Gin asked with his head cocked, Rukia looked down at her feet.

"Um…people say that….um…a release helps you sleep," Rukia said nervously, Gin arched an eyebrow at the small girl.

A release?

"Rukia, are you asking what I think?"

Rukia nodded,

"Oh my…" Gin said stepping back into the room, "Now who would have thought…"

Rukia sure as hell didn't think.

She was tired as hell and speaking nonsense.

She would have asked a priest to fuck her, for goodness sakes, the girl was horny and exhausted.

How was that possible?

Gin's red eyes looked Rukia up and down or a few moments, Rukia was much smaller than he thought. She looked breakable...

But oh so delectable.

A tongue slid across Gin's lips as he slowly approached Rukia. She looked at him, shuddering slightly. Gin towered over her, he could look down and see the very top of her head. In one fast motion he hoisted Rukia up so that she was standing on the bed, even being elevated she only reached his chest.

"You are a tiny woman," Gin observed as he breathed her aroma, she smelled like spices and jasmine.

"You are a big man," Rukia replied, Gin whipped an eyebrow. He took one of her hands and ran it down the front of his tenting robes. Rukia's breathing hitched when she felt his length stretching the fabric.

"Yes I am." Gin growled lowly, "Undo my robes."

Rukia let out a ragged breath as her hands began to move, she kept her blue eyes locked with Gin's red ones. The stare he was giving her was absolutely heated, once his obi fell Gin locked lips with Rukia. The younger-Kuchiki moaned helplessly when his hands wandered down her sides. She nearly leapt out her skin when Gin began to palm her breasts through her nightie. Gin ran the soft cloth over Rukia's burning skin leaving a trail of fire in his wake. Rukia began to tangle her fingers in Gin's hair loving the feel of the silver locks in her hands. Gin broke away from their long, drugging kiss and stared down at Rukia's flushed faced.

He untucked his robes finally letting them open, Rukia gawked down at his pale, sinewy chest. Gin was ripped, he had corded abs that were tight from years of training.

"Spread your legs, Rukia." Gin growled, Rukia looked a t him confused. She was standing how the hell-

Suddenly Gin pressed two boney finger to her inner thighs and began to spread her.

"That's much better." He purred, "Hold on tight…"

Gin reached between them and position his hot throbbing flesh to her molten need.

"Damn…" They both hissed as Gin slid into Rukia's tight little body. He froze when he felt her slick heat swallow him whole. Rukia trembled in earnest in Gin's arms, her legs felt like jell-o never once had she fucked standing up.

The silver-haired man pressed deeper within her sweet heat, looking down at Rukia who biting her lower lip to keep from crying out. Gin was kneading and messaging her breast thru her night gown while easing himself inside her. Gin was a master multi-tasker, he was fondling her breast playfully, while kissing her tenderly and steadily gliding every inch of his hard maleness within her. Rukia had her arms wrapped his neck and was trying to hold herself up.

Suddenly, Gin hoisted one of Rukia's legs over his shoulder and his head shot back in pleasure once he felt Rukia's silky insides squeeze his cock.

"Oh god!" Rukia gasped, her let didn't even reach his shoulder, it was mid-chest. So there she was, doing a full split, standing up, against the man of her dreams. Gin wrapped one arm around Rukia's waist to hold her up and with his other hand he held her ankle.

"Shh…" Gin said playfully, "We wouldn't want to wake Byakuya, now would we?"

His words didn't even register with the sloe-eyed girl, Rukia breathed shallowly and didn't seem to hear anything.

Gin smirked and began to grind against her with abandon. Rukia clenched and shuddered helplessly as Gin ground his body into hers. Gin was rocketing inside her, working her leg like a lever angling his thrusts and his movements. Every time he moved her leg he felt her pulsate against him. Rukia was all but biting her fist to keep from screaming. The silver-haired man jerked violently, pushing Rukia back only to bring her smashing back into him with him delivering a fierce thrust each time.

Finally Rukia just lost it.

"Ahhhh fuck!" She cried, Gin quickly pressed his lips to her as she cried out openly into his mouth. He didn't stop fucking her, Byakuya could have walked in right then and there and he wouldn't stopped.

Rukia was heaving for air as Gin rippled into her for all he was worth. She couldn't take it as he yanked her leg back and forth heightening her pleasure. She came fast and hard, convulsing ferociously against Gin's manhood.

Gin came soon after gasping out a swear and shooting jet after jet of his hot seed deep within Rukia's tight, sweet pleasure.

Rukia was limp in his arms, her eyes were heavy and she felt like she was going to pass the fuck out. Gin smirked down at her.

Gingerly, he placed her in bed and brushed away the stubborn bang that was always in her face. He kissed her sweetly on the forehead,

"Goodnight Rukia,"

"Good morning Gin." Rukia yawned as she drifted off to sleep, Gin top-toed across the room and leapt from the window seal.

~The Next Night~

After Byakuya blew a freaking gasket about who accosted him in his sleep, he learned to sleep with his bedroom door locked. Granted, Rukia got a good laugh as all his subordinates called him 'dick-head' behind his back. The time was midnight exactly as Rukia was sitting on her window seal staring out at the night sky. As if on cue, she saw a flash of silver hair,

"Rukia," Gin purred, "What are you doing up this late?"

Rukia smirked, "I can't sleep."

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> That's another one-shot, nothing more than a product of a tired mind... I wish I was Rukia, *yawn.* I'm going to try to go to sleep…REVIEW!


End file.
